


What Are You Watching?

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xena References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You settle in to watch your favorite show while Tom is supposed to be working late.  You haven’t watched Xena, with your Cambridge educated in the Classic boyfriend for a reason.  But that is about to change.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	What Are You Watching?

You poured the popcorn into a gigantic bowl and grabbed a cold beverage from the fridge. Tom was expected home late, so you decided to play some old favorites on TV.

You settled onto the couch and popped on Xena. You were obsessed with this show but hesitated watching it with Tom, the Double in Classics from Cambridge. So you watched it when he was out and about.

As the theme music came on, you didn’t recognize the front door open and close.

“What’s on TV, darling?” Tom asked as the sofa sunk in next to you.

You yelped and jumped in your spot. Popcorn scattered everywhere. “What the hell, Tom!” you exclaimed. “I thought you would be late.”

“The interviewer was sick. It got rescheduled for next week. Now answer the question.” Tom rubbed your knee.

“Just a TV show.” You avoided the question, pausing the question.

“Which TV show?” Tom pressed, picking up a few errant kernels from between the cushions.

“Xena. Warrior Princess.” you muttered.

“Mind if I join you?” He kissed the side of your face. “I’ll make more popcorn.”

“Go ahead. I’ll wait!”

Tom jumped up to make more popcorn, and you shuffled about to clear up the spilled kernels, making a neat pile on the coffee table. Tom soon rejoined you on the couch.

“So what is Xena about?” Tom wrapped his arm around your shoulder to pull you to his side.

“It is a female warrior who is going through Ancient Greece and Rome trying to right the wrong from her former life.”

“How have I never seen this before?” Tom grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“Because I want to enjoy the show.” you snapped back with a smile.

“And me watching it is a problem, how?” Tom’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Because you will point out all the historical inaccuracies, Mister Fancy Cambridge Degree.” You poked his side.

Tom choked on his drink as he laughed. “That’s a new one. If I promise not to comment on any inaccuracies, can I watch with you?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, not believing he can keep his mouth shut for ten seconds let alone a whole episode. “Promise?” you asked, uncertain.

Tom crossed his heart. “Scout’s honor.”

You unpaused the episode. “Fine. But you were never a scout.”

Tom pushed you with his hip. “It still got you to agree. Now.” He lifted a finger to his lips. “Shh. I’m watching Xena.”

Tom sat eating popcorn for the first ten minutes, well behaved. He only asked questions about who the characters were and the plot. And then a new character appeared.

“Who’s that?” he whispered in your ear in between handfuls of popcorn.

“Caesar.”

He leaned back. “Julius Caesar?”

“Yes.”

“He looks familiar.”

“Karl Urban also played Cupid.”

“Humph.” Tom shifted in his seat.

“Yes?” you glanced to your side to see Tom holding his chin.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?” you smirked.

Tom crossed and recrossed his legs. “Positive.”

A goofy looking man comes on screen.

“Who’s that guy?”

“Joxer. He fancies himself a skilled fighter. But he’s not. And he is in love with Gabrielle.”

“Who is?”

“The blonde. Xena’s best friend. But there’s a lot of subtext.” You turned to him and smiled. “A LOT OF SUBTEXT.”

Tom pressed his fingers to his lips. As though he is physically holding back the words.

“You look in pain.” You fluttered your eyelashes at him. “Are you in pain? Is there something bursting to come out?” You threw yourself back on the couch for dramatic effect.

“Not in pain.” Tom responded before muttering, “Just dead on the inside.”

“What was that?” You cupped your ear towards him.

“I was just clearing my throat.”

You suppressed a chuckle. The show continued on for more until something else happened. Tom’s hips moved next to you as he shifted to lean against the sofa’s arm.

“Everything okay over there, darling?” You leaned against him.

As Tom moved to the end of the couch, you moved to lie down with your head in his lap. Tom’s arm fell to the side to run along your side.

“Everything’s fine.” he replied curtly. He squeezed your arm.

“Okay, just checking.”

Tom continued to squirm and shift each time something that bothered him came on screen. As the end credits came on, you rolled to gaze up at Tom.

“Ready for the next episode?” You batted your eyelashes at him.

“I think I will take Bobby out for a walk. But please continue.” Tom stood and tucked a pillow underneath your head.

He busied himself getting Bobby ready to go out while you snuggled onto the couch for more episodes. Tom snuck glances at the screen and continued to shake his head.

“I will back soon, darling.” Tom leaned over the back of the couch to kiss your cheek.

“Sounds good, honey.” You wrapped your arm around his neck to pull him into a proper kiss. “Be safe.”

Tom smiled. “Always. Come on, Bobby.”

Bobby’s collar jingled as Tom clipped on the leash. You settled back in.

The house was dark when Tom made it back. He squinted to make the vague shape of you underneath the blanket.

“I’m back, darling.” Tom called out. He switched on a nearby lamp. “Why is the house all dark?”

“Because I didn’t want to get up.” Your gaze remained glued to the TV where Xena was still playing.

“Isn’t that bad for your eyes?”

“Can’t prove a thing.” you muttered back.

Tom settled back onto the couch, lifting your head to settle it back on his lap.

“So what’s happening now?”

You perked up. “You really want to know?”

“Please.”

You explain how Livia was Champion of Rome and was going to marry Augustus. Tom’s lips pulled into a tight line. You stopped talking to sit up.

“What?” Your shoulders dropped.

Tom opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

“Nothing.”

“Oh there is something out with it.”

Tom shook his head. “I made a promise.”

You pressed against him; you kissed his cheek. “I appreciate your restraint, I will make you a deal.”

He swiveled to look at you. “What are the terms?”

“If you sit here with me like you have been for the rest of this episode, I will release you from your bonds.” you whispered in his ear.

“You make it sound kind of dirty when you say it that way.” Tom smirked as he pulled you onto his lap and kissed you.

“Everything sounds dirty when you say it.” you teased, kissing him again. “Now do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal.” Tom smiled.

Tom righted you and grabbed the remote. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, propping up his head. He sat in that same position until the credits came on and you switched it off.

“So?” You turned to Tom.

Tom took a deep breath before opening his mouth. “First, the same actor for both Cupid and Caesar? Was the budget that small? And Caesar, really? There is no way…”

You burst into laughter as you got up and Tom followed you, listing all the ways the show got things wrong.


End file.
